


Party for two

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Bobbie/Paul/Kenny [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, First Meetings, M/M, Soft Drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart





	Party for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildenettles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenettles/gifts).



It's rare for me to every buy two energy drinks, generally I mix it with my soda and call it a done deal. But the vending machine is clearly broken, and I got lucky with two energy drinks. 

Taking them both into the library, there was one lone figure over in the far right, one of the circular tables. They look real deep into whatever they were doing. 

Curious as hell, I decided to move closer. Seeing those black fluffy curls, I felt something hit my heart. But seeing what they were working on, I immediately knew it was that bullshit. 

Going back to my table, I grabbed a few books. As I stride back to the person, I chuckled softly. 

“Working hard there?” 

The way they jumped was pretty clear how deep they were in. Pulling out an energy drink, I place it next to their hand. 

“Here you go, dude. Good luck solving that monstrosity.” After placing it down, I walked back behind the desk and started scanning all the books.

Occasionally I do look over to them, but I couldn't figure out who they were. It was pretty clear how drop dead gorgeous he is. But I don't remember him, which is weird as fuck. Maybe I can ask for his name another day. For now, the mysterious stranger finished up what was left while I was in the back room.

Watching him leave, I couldn't help but chuckle softly.


End file.
